The Perfect Morning
by TheValetAndTheMaid
Summary: Just a few mornings before Anna goes into labour with their second child, John watched her and their daughter Margaret bond over the baby. Awful summary, I know, but I swear that the actual fic inside is better! I hope that you all like this little one shot and that if you have the time you'll leave me a review to let me know what you thought. Thank you! x


**Author's Note: Hello everyone and welcome to my new one shot! I hope that you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :)**

* * *

As he reached the top of the staircase with the cup of tea that he had gone downstairs to make for Anna a short while earlier, John stopped and smiled when he heard a series of soft giggles floating out of their bedroom through the open door. Being as careful as he could so that the old floorboards didn't creak and ruin the moment he limped toward the bedroom, his heart swelling within his chest when he came to a stop in the doorway.

There, snuggled together in the centre of the bed, was his wife and their perfect little girl. The sheets were pooled around Anna's hips, her summer nightgown bunched up just above the bulging swell of her belly whilst Margaret ran her hand back and forth across it. His wife was now so far along in her second pregnancy that it was possible to see her stomach ripple somewhat whenever their unborn child stretched or moved inside of her.

It was such an amazing sight and the two of them knew that watching her little brother or sister move fascinated Margaret. As he continued to watch his wife and daughter lie together he saw Anna lift her hand to Margaret's hair and slide her fingers through the dark strands. The love that she had for their little girl was clear in all that she said and did. She was an incredible mother and he couldn't express just how proud she made him.

Even though she adored their unborn child and adored being pregnant, he knew that she hated the more physical aspects of it. She hated the stretch marks that were over her belly even though they were tiny, she hated not being able to take a walk up to Downton or into town without having to stop and catch her breath, and she hated being unable to play with Margaret in the garden for long before she was tired out and had to sit down.

Sometimes – when they were lying in bed together at night – she would sigh and tell him that she didn't understand how he could still think that she was beautiful when she was this far into her pregnancy, but all he would do was kiss her on the temple and draw her closer. He would then go on to explain to her that he thought she was beautiful because she was with child and that her body was perfect because it'd grown both of his babies.

He could never hate a thing about the way that her body looked when it had given him a daughter that he adored and when it was protecting and helping their unborn child grow stronger with each passing day. Pregnant or not, she would always be the most beautiful woman alive as far as he was concerned. It was the sound of her giggles that pulled him out of his musings and back to the present after a while. Oh, how he loved her laughter.

A smile of adoration curled his lips when he saw his daughter lean down to press a warm kiss onto her mother's stomach, her little hands cupping the roundness of it whilst Anna ran her hand over her hair. One of the things that he loved the most about her was the fact that – no matter how her mother looked – her love for her never weakened and she still thought that she was so perfect. He adored the bond that the two of them shared.

'I think the baby is trying to get out, Mummy.' Margaret laughed when she took her lips off of her stomach and saw it ripple again as her little brother or sister shifted around.

'I think you might be right, sweet-pea.' Anna smiled as she ran a hand over her stomach.

John knew that it wasn't going to be long now until his wife would be bringing their child into the world. She was almost four days overdue now and, when he had last come to see her, doctor Clarkson had told her that if her waters didn't break and labour didn't start before the weekend then he would intervene and get her labour started by inducing her. It was Wednesday now which meant that in just two more days their child would arrive.

Whether that was by doctor Clarkson inducing her or her body doing it itself.

'Are you going to stand there staring at the two of us all morning or are you planning on joining us and letting me drink my tea?' Anna's teasing from the bed brought him out of his thoughts once again after a few minutes before he looked into her eyes and a gentle chuckle left him. He then began to approach their marital bed before placing her cup of tea down on the nightstand beside her and sitting himself down on the edge of the bed.

'Good morning, little Miss.' He looked into Margaret's eyes as he reached out to run the back of his hand down her cheek, his love for her deepening when she brought her hand to settle over his and keep it in place whilst she nuzzled it. 'Did you have nice bye-byes?'

The three-year-old nodded. 'Did you have nice bye-byes, Daddy?'

'I did, thank you, darling.' He leaned forward to kiss her brow before drawing back from her and looking into his wife's eyes. 'How are you feeling?' He asked as he began to draw soothing circles onto her swollen stomach, Anna sighing as she leaned against her pillow.

'Like I'm about to burst.' She admitted. 'I dread to think how big this one's going to be.'

He brought his other hand to her hair and stroked it. 'You said the exact same when you were pregnant with Margaret and she was the tiniest thing you or I had ever seen when she came out.' He turned to Margaret again and smiled at her. 'Weren't you, my darling?'

'I was tiny, Mummy.' She patted her mother's arm which caused Anna to giggle.

'You were, princess.' Anna replied before stretching up to press a kiss to her cheek.

When she turned back to her husband he brought his hand to her cheek and she let him lean in and press his lips against her own, the hum that she released muffled against his lips as her eyes drifted shut. Their lips smacked when their kiss reached its end after a few seconds, her heart racing in her chest when he looked into her eyes with love in his.

'You're so overdue.' He reminded her. 'I doubt you'll even make it to Friday.'

'I hope not.' She said to him. 'I just want our baby now.'

'I know you do, sweetheart,' He nodded, 'and you're being so patient.'

The two of them shared a smile before Margaret tugged at the sleeve of his nightshirt. 'I'm going to be a big sister, Daddy.' She told him with happiness in her eyes, a beautiful giggle escaping her when he took her waist in his hands and brought her to sit in his lap.

'You _are _going to be a big sister, angel!' He wrapped his arms around her and held her to him. 'I think you're going to be the best big sister in all of Downton.' He kissed her brow.

'Do _you_ think so, Mummy?' Margaret looked at Anna after she had reached for her tea.

'I do.' Anna nodded. 'This little one is going to love you so, so much.'

'Almost as much as we do.' John tightened his hold of his little girl and Margaret smiled.

The three of them then fell into a comfortable silence and he allowed his gaze to fall on Anna as Margaret snuggled against his chest, nothing but love and pride for her living in his eyes as he watched her take another sip of tea. He couldn't put into words how much he loved her. She was an amazing mother, an exceptional wife and he knew that she was going to make him the proudest husband living when she gave birth to their second baby.

She was going to sail through it, he knew she was.

Because she was magnificent.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you all for taking the time to read this one shot and I hope that you all liked it. I also hope that you'll leave me a review to let me know what you thought x**


End file.
